Through Closed Eyes
by inveritas
Summary: Written for The Five Senses Challenge on NFA. Ziva loses her sight in an explosion. How will she cope with life through closed eyes? Jibbs and Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

_**Through Closed Eyes  
**__  
_**Written for _The Five Senses Challenge_ by Kayla Shay.**

**REQUIREMENTS **

**Challenge:** One (or more) of the characters below has a sudden increase or decrease in one or more of their five senses. (taste, touch, smell, sight, hearing)  
**Two Ways to Win:** General/Serious Response & Crack!Fic Response  
Mark your entry accordingly and you can do one for each type.  
**Characters:** Tony, McGee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby  
**Rating:** Anything Goes from Kiddie Fluff to Smut  
Min Word: 1,000  
**Max Word:** 10,000 (negotiable if needed)  
**Note:** Crossovers (especially with The Sentinel) are more than welcome, but not required...  
**Deadline:** April 4, 2008

**Rating: PG-13/T  
Summary: Ziva loses her sight in an explosion, how will she adjust to life through closed eyes? Some Jibbs and Tiva.  
By: Miss-Margaret-4077/Toodles88  
Word Count: 10, 520  
Completed On: 17/3/08  
Type of Response: Serious.  
**

**_Chapter 1: _**

It was dark. Plainly and simply, dark. At first she did not know why. A second ago she was standing next to Tony, the next, nothing. Just black. Ziva sat up, she tried to adjust to the unusual darkness, why wasn't it working? Why couldn't she see? She placed her hand in front of her face. Nothing. With this sudden and harsh realisation, she began to panic. She could hear voices around her, but she wasn't quite sure what they were saying. She could hear someone running towards her, _'It must be McGee.' _She thought, recognising the shuffle sound he made when he walked, _'With new boots.' _She realised. (McGee's shoes were squeaking as he walked.)

"Boss! It's Ziva, I found her!" He called.

Gibbs ran up to McGee and Ziva, "Is she okay?" He asked.

"I think so." McGee replied. Then Gibbs asked, "Ziva? Can you hear me?"

Ziva was aware of the people surrounding her, but was only able to speak a few words. She had a painful throbbing at the back of her head and was sure she was covered in scrapes and cuts, "Yes, I think so, my head…" She trailed off.

"I'm not surprised your head hurts Ziva, you hit the ground pretty hard." Gibbs replied, "Can you walk?" He asked.

"I - I, I don't know, maybe." Ziva replied, her voice shaking. She could feel blood dripping down her neck, not a very pleasant sensation.

"McGee, go and get DiNozzo, tell him we've found Ziva and get an ambulance here."

"Right, on it boss." McGee answered, running off to get Tony.

Gibbs knelt down beside Ziva, "Are you sure you're okay, Ziva?" He asked.

"I - I- Um, I can't see Gibbs. I am not sure why."

"It's probably from the explosion, you'll be okay Ziva."

"Explosion?" Ziva asked, surprised.

"You don't remember?"

"No, I don't. I guess I hit my head harder than I thought." She replied.

Soon after Ziva finished speaking a team of paramedics arrived and started assessing her injuries and loading her into the ambulance.

"DiNozzo, you go with her." Gibbs instructed.

"Of course, boss." Tony replied. Then he made his way into the ambulance and sat beside his injured colleague and friend.

Tony wanted to ask Ziva is she was okay, but he decided there were two really good reasons why he shouldn't. One was, that she was in a lot of pain and probably didn't feel like talking. The second was, knowing Ziva, she was probably already annoyed at everyone asking her if she was okay and would not respond well to being asked again, despite her present condition.

The ride to the hospital was a quiet one, Ziva certainly didn't feel like talking and Tony noticed. He just hoped she was okay. Her injuries did not appear to be terminal but the lack of eyesight was really bothering Tony, _'Hopefully it won't be permanent.' _He thought.

------

When they arrived at the hospital, every thing seemed to move along very quickly. The paramedics took Ziva inside and informed the E.R doctors of what had happened. At first they refused to let Tony in as well, but he protested and eventually the doctors were willing to let him stay. But they did inform him, rather strongly, that he would have to wait outside while they took Ziva to get some scans done. Tony said he could live with that and decided that now was a good a time as any to update Gibbs on Ziva's condition.

"Gibbs." Tony said.

"How is she DiNozzo?"

"The E.R doctors just took her to get some scans done. They said they are concerned the explosion may have done quite a bit of internal damage, especially to her eyes."

"You stay with her, DiNozzo."

"Of course, boss."

Gibbs hung up.

------

Quite a bit of time had passed since Tony saw the E.R doctors take Ziva away, this worried him, it meant there was a possibility that Ziva's injuries were more extensive than they had first thought.

Tony thought back through the day's events, to see if he could think of anything that may help Ziva….

_That morning… _

Tony walked into the bullpen, looking unusually cheerful for a Monday morning, usually he was moping around complaining how unfair it was that after having worked the entire weekend, Gibbs made them come in on Monday. But today was different, Tony was happy.

"Tony, why are you so happy?" Ziva asked.

"Is there a problem with me being happy, Zee-vah?"

"No, I didn't say there was, it's just you're usually, so, " She was trying to find the right word, "un-happy on Mondays."

"Really?"

"Yes. So this is quite usual for you? Something very good must have happened or something good must be about to happen, yes?"

"I'm just happy because I don't have to stay here all day."

"Gibbs allowed this?"

"Not exactly, you see, he doesn't know yet."

Ziva smiled, she did love it when Tony was the one who got in trouble from Gibbs, it was so much fun to watch him squirm.

"Know what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah, nothing boss." He denied.

"That Tony thinks he's getting the afternoon off." Ziva said. Tony glared at her.

"What makes you think that, DiNozzo?"

"Well, you see it was the Director's idea. Guess she feels sorry for poor little me." He said, with his usual huge grin on his face.

"Was it now? Since when do you take orders from her and not me?"

"Ah, she is the Director, boss, it's not like I can just say no. Especially to an order like that." Tony replied.

Gibbs didn't say anything, he just glared at Tony and hurried off up to Jenny's office.

"Oooh this is gonna get ugly." Tony said.

Ziva just laughed. She knew Jenny would overrule Gibbs, that's how it went…most of the time…

------

Gibbs, as he usually did, barged through the doors of Jenny's office, not thinking about her privacy. Good thing no one was in her office, except her.

"Jethro, should have known it would be you, I could feel your anger from all the way up here."

"You're damn right, Jen."

"What can I do for you, Jethro?" She asked, remaining calm, she knew that would annoy Gibbs even more, if she didn't get all worked up about whatever he was worked up about.

"Don't bullshit me Jen. You know why I'm here."

"Who said anything about bullshitting, Jethro? And yes, I have a pretty good idea about why you're here. Tony?"

"Sounds about right, Jen. Now why are you sending him home early?"

"Do I need to explain everything to you, Jethro?"

"You do when it involves my team, Jen."

"On this I don't, Jethro. It's between myself and Tony. Now, is that all? Or have you got more yelling to do?" Jenny replied.

------

_Back in the bullpen… _

"They sound like a married couple." McGee said.

"Maybe they are, secretly." Ziva replied.

"Oh I don't think so David. Gibbs and the Director? No way would that work, I mean have you heard how much he yells at her, and I mean, like how many ex-wives does he have? Don't you think he's over it all?"

They were all hunched over Tony's phone. Tony had called Cynthia, hoping to get first hand scoop. Tony had corrupted her into eavesdropping on Gibbs and Jenny.

"Not necessarily Tony."

"Both of you, shh, he's saying something." McGee said.

------

_Back in Jenny's office…_

"Jen, really, you can't just do what you like with _my _team!"

"I guess you're not done. And on this I can, just trust me Jethro." Jenny said.

"Trust you? Jen how can I do that when you're not telling me everything?" He asked.

"Because, you can. Do I need any other reason?"

"Yes, you do."

"Why?"

"Because! You do. Trust is important Jen, and you need to learn that."

"I did, Jethro. Remember?"

------

_Back at the bullpen…_

"Ohh we're getting into the past now…" Tony said.

"Tony, shut up and let us listen or we'll never know what they're saying."

"Party-pooper."

------

_Jen's office…_

"We don't need to bring that up. Can we concentrate on the present?" Gibbs said.

"Fine. I'll tell you, Tony is doing some work for me, does that satisfy you Jethro?"

"Not really, but do I have a choice?"

"No, you don't. It's only for a couple of hours Jethro, it's not like it's a lot of time and anyway you guys have nothing going at the moment, so what's the problem?"

"Trust is the problem., Jen."

"Sorry, Jethro, but that's the way it is. End of story."

------

Gibbs then rushed out of Jenny's office and back to the bullpen. Tony quickly hung up the phone when he heard Gibbs coming.

"DiNozzo, what did I tell you about eavesdropping?"

"Ah, I can't remember boss, why?"

"Stop doing it."

"Right. How -?"

"Never mind, DiNozzo."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter, guys, I really appreciate it :) Here's chapter 2. :)_**  
**_Miss-Margaret-4077

* * *

_**  
**_Chapter 2:_**

_Later on that day…_

Tony ran, fast. There wasn't much time and he had to get out quickly. He saw the time on the detonator, it read 45 seconds, so that didn't exactly leave him a large amount time to wander on out. He was also worried about Gibbs, McGee and Ziva, they'd been separated after they'd chassed their suspect through the maze of containers which filled the warehouse they'd been in. He just hoped each of them could find a way out. He really didn't want to have to tell Ducky he had three bodies for him. Gibbs would most likely come back and haunt him anyway…he shuddered at the thought of Gibbs haunting him for eternity.

Then it happened. The bomb detonated, creating a lot of noise and a lot of mess. The warehouse had been practically obliterated from it. Tony prayed Ziva, Gibbs and McGee weren't inside when it happened. Tony quickly ran back to try and find his colleagues, still thinking of the thought of Gibbs haunting him. He shuddered again and picked up his pace.

"Boss! Probie! Ziva!" he called, hoping to get some sort of response. No such luck. "Damn it! They have to be alive." He continued on his search. Soon enough he heard someone call his name, it was McGee. They were alive, or at least McGee was.

"Probie! You're okay, where are Gibbs and Ziva are they okay?"

McGee was puffing when he reached Tony, "Gibbs is, Ziva's hurt pretty bad, she's conscious though, we gotta get an ambulance here." McGee explained. Tony responded by dialling 911 and getting that ambulance here pronto.

------

_Back at the hospital…_

Tony saw one of the doctors who had taken Ziva away and asked, "How is she? Is she okay?"

"We took some scans and they indicate that Officer David has done some severe damage to her optic nerve. We are not sure at this stage if it is permanent, only time will tell." The doctor explained.

"But she's okay, right?"

"Her other injuries were fairly minor, she was lucky to escape alive."

"You didn't answer my question."

"She's stable for now."

Tony figured that was as good an answer as he was going to get, so he asked the doctor if he could go and see Ziva. The doctor said he could, but he'd have to make it quick, Ziva needed rest. Tony chose to ignore the being quick part and went over to Ziva's room. "Ziva? You awake?"

"Tony. Yes I am. Where are you, I cannot see you I can only hear you."

"I'm next to you, the doctor said you'd done some damage to your optic nerve, no wonder you can't see."

"Very funny Tony. You don't know what it's like though, not being able to see."

"I imagine it would be frightening."

"It is. And frustrating. I am constantly in the hands of others, something which I am not used to, as I have always had to look after myself. I always rely on my eyes, in everything I do, how am I supposed to live without them?"

"You don't know you'll have to Ziva, the docs said it may not be permanent." Tony said, trying to reassure her.

"They said they don't know if it's permanent, Tony. There's a difference."

"It's going to be okay, Ziva."

"How do you know, Tony. You're not the one lying here blind."

"I know I'm not, Ziva, but you can't just see the negative side to it all."

"There's a positive?" She asked.

"Ziva, there is always a positive, you just have to find it."

------

After trying his best to comfort Ziva, Tony updated Gibbs on the situation. Gibbs, of course, was as pleased as one could be in a situation like this, which meant, not very. More like not at all. He was worried for Ziva, not that he'd admit it to anyone.

Gibbs sat in his dark basement, on his boat, he wondered what it was like for Ziva to be blind, to not know what was around you and have no control over it. He imagined it would be very frightening. He knew himself how frustrated he got when he needed to use glasses to see something he otherwise couldn't, he could only imagine how it was for poor Ziva who had no glasses to put on, so to speak.

In the past hour he'd received about twenty calls from Abby wondering how Ziva was, about ten from Tony telling him how Ziva was and about the same from Ducky asking the same thing as Abby. Jenny hadn't called though, he thought that was odd, even though he didn't really want to speak to her at the moment. But if she were to come in right now, he'd speak to her.

As if she'd sensed Gibbs's state, Jenny appeared walking down the stairs, almost tripping over because of the lack of light. "Jethro? Are you here?"

"Yeah, Jen, over here." He replied.

"Why is it so dark?"

"It's always dark in here Jen."

"Darker than usual, Jethro."

"Just trying to understand what Ziva must be feeling now."

"Have you seen her?"

"Not yet. DiNozzo is with her though and I'm sure Abby is too, she's called me about 20 times in the last hour."

Jenny made her way to the workbench and located the light and switched it on. She then walked over to Gibbs. "Jethro, she'll be okay. I promise."

"How can you promise, Jen, you have no control over it, neither does Ziva." Gibbs replied.

"You can't think like that Jethro. She's a tough woman, she'll pull through, even without eyesight, Ziva is a remarkable person and a remarkable survivor."

"I hope you're right, Jen."

"I am, Jethro, trust me on this one." She replied.

"There's that word again."

"Jethro, I'm sorry I said those things earlier."

"Don't be sorry Jen, you were just doing your job. It probably saved DiNozzo's life."

"Maybe so Jethro, but he was still there at the explosion. He still could have been killed."

"But he wasn't, Jen. Even though he was too stubborn he came to the warehouse, that was his choice, not yours."

"I know, Jethro. How is Ziva anyway?"

"She's as well as one can be after being forced to spend an afternoon in a small room with DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"I see, I'd better go and visit her, I'm sure she'd welcome someone else other than Tony to talk to."

"Good luck getting passed Abby."

"That's a chance I'll take, Jethro. I'll see you later, goodnight. Try and get some sleep, you do look exhausted."

"Nice try, Jen."

"Didn't hurt to try." Jenny started walking up the stairs leaving her friend.

**Tbc... Please leave a review, thanks :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's chapter 3. Thankyou to everyone who is following this and also to those who are interested in it. :) I appreciate it. I hope you like this one, it took me a while to write. Enjoy. **_

Note: There are references in this chapter to 'Driven' (4.11) when Tony's "undercover" and also season 4 in general - the whole la Grenouille thing. 

**_Miss-Margaret-4077

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 3: **_

Jenny made her way to the hospital to see Ziva. "Can you tell me where Officer David's room is?" She asked the woman at reception. Being sure to flash her I.D while she was at it, she remembered how difficult it was last year when Gibbs was in the coma.

"Room 214, Ma'am."

"Thankyou." Jenny replied, making her way to Ziva.

When she arrived she saw the sight she'd been warned about: Abby.

Abby spoke very fast and sounded very panicky, "Director! You're here. She's okay at the moment, but the doctors say they don't know if she'll be okay, she will be okay, won't she, gosh I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't, I mean Ziva's my friend you know and I don't think I could handle another friend dying, that would be horrible. No, worse than horrible, it's just unimaginable and -"

"Abby, calm down, she'll be okay, you don't need to worry." Jenny said, trying to comfort Abby.

"If you say so Director."

"Please, Abby, it's Jenny."

"Sorry, Director. I mean, Jenny." Abby replied.

"So you said they don't know if it's permanent?" Jenny asked.

"That's right." Abby said.

"Can I talk to her?" Jenny asked.

"Sure, go right in. I was in there before, and so was Tony. Oh no, Tony, imagine how he feels, Ziva and him are pretty tight. I have to go find him." Abby said, going back to the speed she had been speaking in before.

Abby left to go find Tony and Jenny walked into Ziva's room. "Ziva? You awake?" She asked.

"Jenny. I should have known it was you, I recognise the perfume."

"You do?" Jenny asked, surprised.

"You know when a person loses one sense, the others become stronger? That's how I could tell, Jen." Ziva explained. And Jenny looked slightly more relived.

"So how are you?"

"You're kidding aren't you?" Ziva said.

"Aside from the lack of eyesight Ziva." Jenny said.

"I'm okay I guess, although the lack of eyesight is not helping."

Jenny sat down on the chair next to Ziva's bed. "I was talking to Gibbs before, he's worried about you, although he won't admit it."

"He never does."

"Oh I know, I've known him a long time."

"Yes, you have. I expect you know him better than anyone." Ziva told her.

"What about Ducky? He worked with Jethro years before I met him." Jenny answered.

"Yes that's true. But how well a person knows another person depends on their relationship, yes?" Ziva said.

"You may be right, Ziva, but I'm not here to talk about Jethro."

"I suppose not." Ziva replied.

"Excuse me, Director, visiting hours are over, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." A nurse said, entering Ziva's room.

After the nurse left Ziva's room, Jenny said her goodbyes to Ziva, despite how much she didn't want to leave her alone. But she knew she had to. She also knew that Ziva needed rest, she'd been through a lot today.

As she walked out to inform the nurse that she'd finished talking to Ziva, Jenny wondered if the day's events would be any better if she hadn't called Tony away…

She thought about what had happened between the time that Jethro had stormed out of her office to when Tony had arrived at the warehouse…

_Earlier that day…_

Tony looked up towards Jenny's office, he thought, maybe he should go up and talk to her, Gibbs was angry enough as it was, maybe if he talked to Jenny about his assignment for this afternoon, that would in effect, cheer Gibbs up - a little at least. Once Gibbs had simmered down enough, Tony made his move, he got up from his desk and went up to Jenny's office.

"Does that a lot doesn't he?" Gibbs said, noticing the direction Tony was going.

Ziva answered, "Go to Jenny's office?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, he does. Although I do not know why." She replied.

"You think he's seeing her?" Gibbs hadn't really meant for that to come out, but it had nonetheless.

Ziva looked at him sceptically, "It is possible…"

------

Tony opened on the door which lead to Cynthia's office, "She in Cynthia?"

"Yes, I'll let her know you're here, Agent DiNozzo." Cynthia picked up the phone and informed Jenny of her visitor. A few seconds later she told Tony to go on in.

"Tony." Jenny said.

"Good morning, Jenny." He replied.

"What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk about this afternoon."

"Yes."

"Well, you see, Gibbs isn't too fond of the idea."

"And why would that matter, Tony?"

"Well, you know him, he'll never let up."

"Yes, I do know him, Tony. But you leave Jethro to me, he's my problem, not yours." Jenny explained.

"I see."

"Is there anything else, Tony?" Jenny asked.

"No, that's all, Jenny. Thanks anyway, see you later."

"Bye Tony."

Tony walked back down to the bullpen. "You two have fun DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, as Tony sat back down at his desk.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You and your new pal up there, Jenny." Gibbs replied, pointing in the direction of Jenny's office.

"I was just talking to her, boss. That's all." Tony answered.

"You expect me to believe that, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah."

Ziva watched them with amusement and intrigue. She was curious by what Tony was involved in with Jenny. She found herself feeling oddly jealous of her. After all, she obviously got to spend a lot of time with Tony, and she knew herself where that could get you. In the beginning Ziva had been attracted to Tony, but it was purely physical. Over time, she had actually seen past just his good looks, underneath that was a beautiful, kind, charming person. Ziva didn't know if it was love as yet, but she felt it must be something close to that. She found herself becoming more and more interested in Tony's life and him in general. She cared about him, she just hoped that one day it would be returned in the same way by him.

Not long after Tony had returned, Jenny appeared down the stairs and came into the bullpen. She walked over to Gibbs' desk, "Jethro, you have a case." She said.

"I do?" He replied.

"Yes, you do." Jenny said.

"You sure you don't want to take your buddy, DiNozzo, over there?" You two seem to be pretty chummy these days."

"Funny, Jethro, really funny. But seriously, I just got a call, you have a dead sailor." She handed him a piece of paper with the address, "You'd better get going, Jethro."

"You telling me how I should conduct an investigation, Jen?" He replied, taking the piece of paper. He tried to read what it said, he couldn't. There was no way he would let Jenny know that he couldn't read it clearly though, "McGee, take this, and DiNozzo, gas the truck."

"Where we going, boss?"

Because Gibbs hadn't been able to see the writing on the paper clearly, he didn't know, "McGee has the address." He glared at Jenny, because she'd won that one.

------

They arrived at the crime scene not long after. Gibbs spotted Ducky doing his preliminary examination on their victim, "Hey Duck, what do we have?"

"Jethro, well, our young corporal was shot twice, once in the stomach and once near the heart."

"Time of death?"

"Approximately twelve hours ago." Ducky replied, looking at the liver probe.

"Thankyou, Ducky." Gibbs replied. He walked over to Ziva and McGee, "What do you two have?"

"I recovered his wallet and I.D," McGee said, "so from that I'll say the motive wasn't robbery. Especially because he had quite a large amount of cash in his wallet."

"How much, McGee?"

"$500." McGee replied.

Gibbs turned his attention to Ziva, "Ziva?"

"I found a bullet near the victim, one shot was obviously a through and through, Ducky can confirm that, of course." Ziva replied.

"Good, where's DiNozzo?"

"Ah, he got a phone call about ten minutes ago and left." Ziva explained.

"He _left_?" Gibbs asked, to check if he'd heard that right.

"Yes. I think it was Jenny, on the phone I mean." Ziva answered.

Gibbs was now officially pissed off at Jenny. He couldn't really blame DiNozzo - despite how much he wanted to - he was just following orders from a superior. "Damn her!" He cursed. He pulled out his cell phone, he was going to have a word or two with Jenny.

Ziva and McGee thought it would be better if they left Gibbs alone while he made this phone call, they did value their lives after all.

"What do you think you're doing!? Sending DiNozzo away from a crime scene!" They heard Gibbs yell. No one was quite sure of what, if anything, Jenny was saying, as Gibbs didn't give her much of a chance to speak at the rate he was going. They were just pleased it wasn't them on the other end.

After finishing at the scene they headed back to NCIS, they hoped that this case would not go on much longer, because no one was sure how long they could put up with an angry Gibbs.

Gibbs made his way down to see Ducky.

"Ah, Jethro." Ducky said, noticing Gibbs had entered Autopsy.

"What do you have Duck?"

"I recovered the second bullet, it was lodged near his heart. I sent it up to Abby. I also found something peculiar, our victim has a discolouration on his fingers, I would hazard a guess and say it was ink, but Abby can confirm that. I send a sample up to her."

"Anything else, Ducky?"

"Not at this time, I'll let you know when I find something else." Ducky replied.

------

Gibbs made his way up to Abby's lab, he was still pretty pissed off at Jenny, he hoped Abby had something good to tell him.

"Abby?" He asked, as a queue for her to tell him something about their case.

"Gibbs, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Tell me you have something."

"I have something."

"What?"

"This." She held up the money McGee had recovered from the victim's wallet.

"Yeah, and?"

"It's hinky." Abby replied.

"You going to tell me how? Or are you just going to stand there and stare?"

"You're a bit grumpy today Gibbs, you need to relax more often. There's this great massage place -"

He cut her off, "Abby…"

"Right, the money. I was examining it to look for anything hinky, because $500 is a lot of cash to have laying around in your wallet, unless you're like rich and famous or something. Anyway, I found something which I thought could be hinky, and it was, well, I thought so anyway. So I put the note under the microscope, and my suspicions were correct. The money is hinky." She placed the note under the microscope, and told Gibbs to look at the plasma, where he could see what she was doing, "Look at the print here."

Gibbs moved closer to the screen and squinted. Abby saw him having trouble, so she zoomed in on the area she was talking about. "You see it Gibbs?"

"Yeah, apparently this money comes from the 'untitled slates'. Good job, Abs."

"Thankyou my fearless leader." Abby replied.

"Are they all like this?" Gibbs asked.

"Most of them, some have other minor errors and a few are actually real."

"Can we find out who made them?"

"Well, I'm guessing our dead guy did. Or at least he helped." Abby replied, "Ducky found what looked like ink on his fingers, he was right, it looks like out guys were only new at this, or they'd had a few slip ups along the way. Aside from that mistake I'd say, as far as detection goes, they weren't bad, most of the bills are 20s or 10s usually they're higher numbers like 50 or 100."

"Thankyou Abby." He kissed her on the side of her cheek and left.

He went back up to the bullpen and asked McGee and Ziva (as Tony was still not back) what they had.

"The I.D. I recovered matched our victim, boss, his name is Corporal Alex Fisher." McGee explained, putting Corporal Fisher's I.D. photo up on the plasma.

"Abby thinks he and possibly others were involved in making fake bills. She examined the notes and found some errors in the print, Fisher also had black ink on his fingers and hands."

"Gibbs, I was looking through Fisher's financial records and it shows that he's been paying for a warehouse space, not far from where he was found. I have the address."

"Let's go then."

------

Tony looked at his watch, he was thinking of how mad Gibbs was going to be at him. He'd already missed three hours. Jenny had asked him to go observe la Grenouille's people, there was still one un-identified, and Jenny wanted to know who it was and how they were involved. This mission did not involve going 'under cover' like he had last time, and no guitars and bad hair were involved either. He was simply observing and getting pictures. He also tagged their car with a GPS device so Jenny could track them from MTAC. Once he'd finished, he, very quickly, made his way back to NCIS. When he arrived, he was told then where the team had gone and he raced over to the warehouse.

**_So, what did you think? Please leave a review, thanks :-)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**_

**_Miss-Margaret-4077_**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: **_

_At the hospital, present time…_

Ziva heard Jenny leave. Soon after the nurse came into Ziva's room. Ziva was getting frustrated at the constant need for the hospital staff to come into her room and annoy her, well that's how she saw it. But she knew it was necessary, despite how much she hated it. The nurse would come in and adjust her pillow and make her sit up or lay down - the point is that they would interfere with however she had been laying, which annoyed her. She repeatedly told the nurse to stop but she still did it anyway. The nurse informed her that it was all for her own good, and that she needed to be as comfortable as possible, Ziva disagreed with her version of comfort.

In the morning, Ziva would be having some more scans done, to see if the damage to her eyes was getting any better. She was trying to be optimistic about the situation and trying to stay positive. She did however know the reality of her situation. There was a possibility that she would never see again, that scared her. But she knew what modern medicine was like, thinking of that reassured her a little.

------

Tony sat at his desk. He was thinking about Ziva, he kept telling himself that she would be okay, it was Ziva after all. He thought about the warehouse exploding, he thought of all the possible scenarios that could have played out. One of which would have resulted in him being inside it when it exploded. A scenario he was grateful didn't play out. He turned his head towards Jenny's office and wondered if she would still be there. _'Knowing her she will be.'_ He thought, getting up from his desk. He walked up the stairs, he needed to talk to someone, and as Jenny seemed to be the only one here apart from himself, she'd be the one he'd have to talk with.

He knocked on her door and opened it, "Jenny? You here?" He said, walking in.

Jenny was sitting at her desk, she looked towards Tony and took her glasses off, "Tony, what are you still doing here? I thought you would have gone by now."

"I could ask you the same question Jenny." He replied, walking over to her desk.

Jenny smiled, "What did you need, Tony?" She asked, gesturing for him to sit down.

"I needed to talk to someone." He replied.

"About?" She asked.

"Ziva." He answered, Jenny let him continue, "I'm worried about her. I mean she's tough and all but everyone has a breaking point don't they?"

"They do, but like I told Jethro, Ziva is a remarkable person. She'll be okay." Jenny said.

"I hope you're right. I keep thinking about how different it could have been, you know, at the warehouse. If you hadn't called me away, I may have been laying in a bed like Ziva, or even on one of Ducky's slabs."

"Tony, you can't think like that."

"It's hard not to, Jenny."

"Yes, I know. But my point is that you weren't injured, you were where you were supposed to be. You weren't supposed to be in that warehouse."

"Thankyou Jenny."

"Any time Tony. You should go home and get some sleep."

"You should too, you look exhausted."

"I will."

"Soon, Jenny."

"You know, you're starting to sound more and more like Jethro."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Good night Tony."

"Night, Jenny."

------

Jenny had taken Tony's advice, and had made her way home, eventually. When she arrived she went up to her bedroom. She glanced over at the clock on her bedside table, it read: 22:45. She walked over to the window and closed her curtains. Then she went over to her closet, she got out of her heels first, they'd been killing her feet all day. Then she got out of her other clothes and grabbed a night gown. She put that on and walked over to her bed, she looked at her answering machine. 4 messages. She decided to see who they were from. Two caught her attention, they were from Jethro and the timestamp was recent. _'What is he doing calling me at this hour? No, what is he doing __**calling**__ me?' _She thought. She knew he wouldn't be asleep, so she called him.

"Jethro, what did you want?" She said.

"Jen?"

"Yeah, who'd you think it was? An ex-wife?" Jen heard him laugh, "So what did you want?"

"To see how you were doing."

"You were checking up on me?"

"No."

"Yes you were."

"Fine, so maybe I was, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm returning the call aren't I? Isn't that enough?"

"Apparently not." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro, don't tell me you're standing outside of my house like the time you asked me to be your 'partner' for the night?"

"I'm not standing out the front of your house like that time."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know, but you should."

"Jethro, where are you?"

"At your front door."

"Why do you always have to do that?"

"Because I can." He hung up, and Jenny made her way down stairs to let him in.

She greeted him and let him inside. "You want something to drink?"

"Wouldn't hurt." He replied.

"Your usual?"

"Yes."

Jenny walked over to the cabinet where she kept her alcohol, she took out the bottle of bourbon. And got two glasses from the kitchen.

"Here." She said, handing a glass to Gibbs. They walked into the living room together and sat down.

They sat in silence for a while, drinking their bourbon, until Jenny spoke, "Are you worried about Ziva?"

"She'll be okay, Jen. She's tough."

"That's what I keep telling Tony."

"You're really close to him aren't you? Care to tell me just how close?"

"What? You jealous, Jethro?"

"No, not jealous, just curious."

"When you retired, some new ops were put in place and Tony is involved in them. You know how it is when two people work together for a certain length of time, they become close."

"I do. But I know what happened to us, becoming more than just 'partners'."

"So do I. And this is completely different, Jethro."

"Oh, so you haven't slept with him then?"

Jen was slightly taken aback by Gibbs' bluntness. "No, I haven't, does that reassure you Jethro?"

"A little."

"Jethro, can I ask you something and get an honest answer?"

"Depends."

"Come on, Jethro."

"Okay, fine, ask away."

"Why do you care if I've been seeing Tony?"

"I guess it's because I still care, Jen, about you."

"You can't hold onto the past forever, Jethro."

"But I can still care about a friend, can't I?"

"I suppose you can."

"Jen, you can't say that you don't still care, I've seen the way you look at Hollis."

With the mention of her name, Jenny felt a pang of jealousy rush through her, she knew she shouldn't feel this way, but after being reunited with Jethro and spending time with him, she'd realised how good it was to have him in her life, she couldn't just let that go now, she hated seeing someone else with him, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it, "Why did you have to bring her into this conversation?"

"See, I was right, you're jealous."

"She's not even your type Jethro."

"How would you know?"

"Because, I know you. I know you better than she does, anyway."

Gibbs was astounded, he never thought he'd see Jenny Shepard jealous like this, "Jen, what changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you arrived at NCIS as Director, I told you that I'd missed you and you implied you didn't, you obviously miss me now, so what changed?"

"You want my honest answer? Although you'd probably worm it out of me anyway."

"That'd be a good idea."

"I didn't miss you at first, but when you were in the coma I was afraid I'd lose you. Then Colonel Mann came into your life and I was even more afraid, I didn't want to mess it up a second time. How do you feel about correcting mistakes?"

"Jen, no one could take your place."

"That's good to know, Jethro, but you didn't answer my question."

"You want to correct a mistake? Fine, let's correct it." Before Jenny had a chance to answer he lent in and kissed her. Showing her she didn't have to be afraid anymore. She quickly returned the favour and began kissing him back; softly and tenderly. He was ready to let her into his heart once again. Jenny wrapped her arms around Jethro's neck and continued to kiss him. Soon, Jethro's hands were roaming all over Jenny's back and arms.

**Mistake corrected, or is it?  
Please leave a review, thanks :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Here it is, hope you like it :)_

_Miss-Margaret-4077

* * *

_**_Chapter 5:_**

Although she could not see it, Ziva felt the sunlight beam through the window of her hospital room. She had a rough night, the bandages which were covering her eyes had been irritating her and she'd been thinking about what could happen today (after she'd had the scans done). The possibility of not having her sight back scared the hell out her, she didn't know how she'd cope. Her thoughts were interrupted by the nurse's voice, "Miss David, are you awake?"

"I am now." Ziva replied, coolly.

"In about an hour we'll be taking you down to have some more scans done. In the meantime you can have some breakfast." She said, placing a tray in front of Ziva.

"And how exactly am I supposed to eat this, breakfast? Or have you forgotten I cannot see."

"That's why I'm here."

"What? You are going to feed me, I do not think so. I am not a child, I can manage."

"If you say so, Miss David."

"It is pronounced, Dav-eed." Ziva replied, she was becoming increasingly frustrated at this nurse. The nurse left, seeing that she wasn't welcome. Ziva smelled the tray, "I am not eating that, whatever it is." She said, laying back down.

"Ziva?"

"Tony." She said, sounding a lot more pleased than she had when the nurse had come in.

"Yeah, I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I am doing fine. But I have had it up to there with that nurse."

"Here, Ziva, had it up to here with that nurse."

"Whatever, she is annoying."

"She's there to help."

"She is not doing a good job, all she is doing is annoying me."

Tony decided to change the subject, "How are your eyes, have they told you anything?"

"No. That _nurse_ told me that I am having more scans in an hour." She stressed the word nurse because she was still annoyed at the woman, and didn't have much faith in her nursing ability, despite the fact that she was a good nurse. Ziva wasn't used be being fussed over like this, and she didn't like it.

"Okay." Tony replied.

"What is happening with the case? Do you know why the warehouse exploded?" Ziva asked.

"I can't discuss it with you, Ziva."

"Tony, I am lying in this bed with a bandage around my eyes, with nothing to do all day except put up with that nurse. It is very boring, and I am still an NCIS agent, I can still be, how do you say, 'kept in the loop', yes?"

"Yeah, you have a point. Well, we got a call about a dead sailor found not too far from the warehouse, Corporal Alex Fisher. He and some buddies are believed to be a part of making fake US bills. McGee's looking for the buddies." Tony explained.

Tony stayed talking with Ziva for a good hour, once he had informed her of every aspect of the case he could, they moved on to talk about other things. More personal things. Tony was pleased when Ziva laughed, it showed the side of her that wasn't willing to give into her disability - however temporary or permanent it was - when she laughed it was like the bandage wasn't there, and she was just having a good time. Tony believed this was something she needed to experience, to show her there was hope.

------

Gibbs took a gulp of his coffee. He was looking over what they had so far on the warehouse explosion. From what they could gather the explosive used was designed to create a maximum blast effect. There wasn't much of the bomb left, the blast had destroyed most of it, it was now in many small pieces. Abby had been looking at it, trying to find some kind of clue that would lead them to finding out who made it.

Tony went back to the hospital to see Ziva that afternoon. He knew well where her room was, he'd been here enough times to know where to go without thinking. When he arrived at her room she looked to be asleep. As he turned around to leave, she spoke. "Tony? Is that you?"

"I thought you were sleeping." Tony said, walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"I was just resting." She replied.

"Have you heard anything about your eyes?"

"Yes. The doctor told me that the problem should correct itself. But he also told me there is a possibility that it will not, and I will be like this for the rest of my life. They told me I can go home today."

"Well, that's good news."

"How?"

"There's a chance you'll recover."

"Yes, you have a point. I am being discharged in an hour, can you help me get my things?"

"Sure."

Tony began collecting the belongings Ziva had in the hospital room, as well as various flowers and cards she'd been given.

"Tony?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I am obviously going to need help at home, I was wondering if -"

"If I could help you?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He replied.

_An hour later…_

Tony walked over to Ziva and took her arm in his. He directed her out of the room and out of the hospital. The doctor had given her some pain relief medication if she needed it and also gave Tony instructions on being able to replace her bandage. They walked slowly and carefully out to Tony's car. Tony placed Ziva's things in the trunk and opened the passenger side door for her. He directed her in safely. She managed to find the seatbelt and was able to buckle herself in easily enough. Tony made his was around to the driver's side and got in. They were going to go back to Ziva's place.  
"I guess this is when the fun starts?" Tony said, grinning.

"Just drive, Tony. And don't go so slowly, I have noticed you take your time when you drive. You should go faster."

"Compared to your driving, maybe. And there's no need to be a backseat driver, Ziva."

"But I'm sitting in the front seat." Ziva was confused by the phrase, Tony rolled his eyes and replied, "Don't worry about it, Ziva."

"I do not see how I can be a backseat driver when I am in the front seat. Besides You cannot drive from the backseat. English is a very strange language."

"It's just an expression, Ziva."

"Yes, one that I do not understand."

"Obviously."

"If I could look at you now I would give you a death stare."

"Lucky for me you can't."

They spent the rest of the trip having pretty much the same kinds of conversations. When they arrived at Ziva's, Tony helped her get out of the car - much to her displeasure. And guided her to the front door. He helped her get to the living room to the couch. He put her things on the kitchen bench then came over and sat next to her.

------

Gibbs was on his way to see Abby, she had called him about five minutes ago saying she had something which could potentially help them find out who made the bomb.

"What do you have for me Abs?"

"I was looking over the bomb fragments and I found a mark on this piece of plastic, which I thought could lead us to a manufactuer. It's a long shot but that's the best I have at the moment." Abby explained.

"Is that all you have for me, Abs?"

"Would I disappoint you like that Gibbs?" She smiled, then said, "I ran the mark through the computer and I came up with this: Brason's Plastics. Looks like our perps bought the plastic componants from this place. Here's the address." She handed him a post-it note and wore a proud smile on her face.

"Nice work, Abby." Before he left, he made a point to give her a thankyou kiss on the cheek.

Gibbs went back up to the bullpen and since Tony was with Ziva, he told McGee what Abby had found and where they were going. Gibbs hoped it was going to be as simple as it appeared, but he'd learned that things like that are never simple.

------

Tony had been at Ziva's for about an hour and a half, Tony could tell she was getting frustrated. Whenever he'd offer to help her with something she would reply, "I am perfectly capable." Her bumping into something usually followed. After that, various explitives in various languages followed. Tony tried to calm her the first five times, after not succeeding he gave up. Realising it would keep happening Tony thought he'd better think of something to distract Ziva. He thought about putting a movie on, because that's where Tony's mind went when he was bored: movies. But logic had intervened. When Tony had suggested it to Ziva she replied with: "Oh, great idea Tony. Or have you forgotten you need eyes to watch a movie?" Then he realised what a dumb idea it had been.

He realised the only thing that was best for Ziva right now would be that he shut up and left her to rest. Over doing herself wasn't going to help anyone. Least of all her.

So there they were, back where they started, on the couch. Sitting in silence. It was soon interrupted by Tony. He had an idea. Not as stupid as his previous idea, well, not to him anyway.

"Twenty Questions." He suggested.

"What?"

"You know, the game. We could play it."

"I am not playing anything with you, Tony."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"We appear to have very different definitions of the word 'fun'."

"How will you know if you don't try."

"Because I know, okay?"

"No. Not okay. You're going to play this game whether you like it or not David."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now Hit me with your best shot."

"Do I have to? Can't I just hit you?"

"Ouch, David. That hurt. Now ask the question."

Realising she had no other choice, Ziva asked, "Animal, mineral or vegetable?"

**So what did you think? Please leave a review, thanks :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, this is actually the last chapter. I didn't intend it to be but it just ended up developing that way. I hope you all enjoy it and thankyou so much for all the interest and great reviews, it means a lot to me. Enjoy._

Miss-Margaret-4077   
**_Chapter 6:_**

McGee followed Gibbs into the entrance of Brason's Plastics and once they were inside they walked up to one of the employees, Gibbs flashed his I.D and badge and said, "I need to speak with your boss." 

"He's over there." The employee, whose name was Mike, replied. 

Gibbs and McGee walked over to the man Mike had pointed out. "Special Agents Gibbs and McGee, NCIS. Do you recognise this man?" Gibbs asked, showing him the photo of Corporal Fisher. 

"Yeah, came last week, why what's he done?" 

"He's dead." Gibbs replied.

"Oh, right, what's that got to do with me?"

"He bought plastic components from you and used them to assemble a bomb, which almost killed my team, that's what this has to do with you." Gibbs said. 

"Hey, I didn't make no bomb, you can't blame me for this." 

"Who said I was blaming you? I just told you Fisher bought some parts from you. Should I be blaming you?"

"No! I am not responsible for what my customers do with my products. Now, have you got any more questions or can I get back to work?" 

"No, we're done. Let's go McGee." 

------

"That was pointless." Ziva said

"No, it wasn't, come on, admit it, you had fun." Tony replied.

"No, I didn't. I can't see the point of that game."

"Well, what do you suggest we do then?"

"Something other than play stupid games." Ziva replied. 

"You know, you're snappy when you're tired."

"Who said I was tired?"

"Ziva, come on, I know you, go have some rest." 

"I don't trust you."

"What's not to trust?" Tony reconsidered his words, "Okay, so don't answer that… I promise I won't do anything."

"You promise?" 

"Yes."

"I guess I have no choice but to believe you." 

"I guess you do. Do you need help getting to your bedroom?" Tony asked, standing up. 

"I can manage." Ziva got up off the couch, she took a few steps, instead of making her way to her room, she ended up crashing into Tony. 

"Like that is it?" 

"Okay, maybe I do need _some_ help." Ziva replied, allowing Tony to steer her in the right direction. Tony led her into her room, "Do you want me to help you get changed?" 

"Tony, I can definitely do that myself, now leave."

"Party pooper."

"Shut the door Tony." He was still in the room, and Ziva knew it, she hadn't heard him walk out, "With you on the other side, Tony."

"Fine." This time, he shut the door and left her room. Tony walked back over to the couch and sat back down. A few moments later he heard his cell phone ring, "DiNozzo." He answered.

"How's Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"She's doing okay, she's asleep at the moment." 

"You stay with her."

"Sure thing, boss. Have you and McGee had any luck?"

"Not enough."

Gibbs hung up.

------

Gibbs went up to Jenny's office, "She in, Cynthia?"

"She's expecting you, Agent Gibbs." 

Jenny looked up from her desk, as she heard Gibbs enter, "Jethro, I see you made it. Rather punctually I might add. How's Ziva?"

"DiNozzo's with her, he said she's doing okay." 

"Good to hear." 

"I heard you were expecting me, Director." 

" 'Director' ? Jethro, I would think we'd moved past that now, wouldn't you?" 

He smiled, "Right, you're talking about the other night." 

"Good guess, Jethro." 

"Well…I don't have regrets, if that's where this is going." 

"Good to know, neither do I. It made me feel like we were working together, like in the old days. It was a good feeling to have you that close to me again, Jethro. We made a good team." 

"Yes, we did. I don't know where this will end up Jen, but if you're willing to let us see where it takes us, then so am I." 

"That's reassuring, Jethro, thankyou for saying that. I don't really want to lose you again, it was my fault before and I don't want to make the same mistake again." 

Gibbs' cell phone rang, "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Boss, I managed to track down Fisher's buddies who were involved with the counterfeiting." 

"I'll be right there, McGee." He hung up, "Jen, I gotta go, we got a lead. I'll see you later." He said. 

"Okay, Jethro." 

------

"Boss, I have the names and addresses of three of Fisher's accomplices."

"Good job, McGee. Let's go."

They arrived at the first address not long after, (Gibbs was driving). They walked up to the front door, they knocked and announced themselves. They received no answer, so Gibbs kicked the door open. They entered the house and started searching for any one who may be in there. 

"There's no one here, Boss." 

"I can see that, McGee. Start looking around, I'll take the inside, you take the outside." 

McGee went to the back yard and found a shed, he went inside and found some equipment for making fake bills. "Boss! I found something!" He called. Gibbs heard him and went to him. "Bag it, McGee. And get it to Abby." 

McGee started to collect what he'd found. 

Once he'd collected everything they moved onto the next address, hoping that someone would be there. They were in luck. When they arrived they saw a car in the driveway, which was a good sign. 

They walked up to the front door, they knocked and announced themselves. They heard someone start running, McGee saw him come from around the back of the house, and get into the car. Gibbs spotted him, so he and McGee raced back to their car and pursued him. Eventually they managed to cut him off. They arrested him and bought him back to NCIS. 

"Why'd you run?" 

"I don't have to say anything to you."

"You don't but it'd be helpful if you did. And better for the both of us." Gibbs placed a photo of Corporal Fisher in front of their suspect, whose name was, Brad Phillips. "I take it you know this man?"

"Is that Alex?" 

"It sure is, now, did you put him there or was it one of your other buddies?" 

"Hell no! I didn't kill anyone." 

"Now, why don't I believe you?" 

"I don't know, but you should. I couldn't kill him, he was my friend."

"A friend who was planning to shut down your little operation? And go at it solo? He made the bomb which nearly killed my team, but my guess is that it was meant for you, and you found out what he'd done, so you killed him." 

"That is not true."

"Really? Then why did the two bullets we found in your friend, match your weapon?" 

"Did you ever think that someone else stole my gun?"

"You raise a good point, except that your fingerprints were found on Fisher's body, explain that." Gibbs said. 

"Fine. Well, it wasn't just me, okay. I found out that Alex was going to screw us over and go at it solo, when we found out he was planning to blow everything up, we had to stop him." 

Gibbs placed a pen and a notepad in front of Phillips, "I want names, places, every little detail. Now write." 

"Do I get some kind of deal for this?" 

"Unlikely, but you never know." 

Once he'd finished he gave Gibbs the notepad and Gibbs told McGee to bring in the others. He was glad this one was over, all that he needed was for Ziva to get her sight back. 

------

Ziva woke up about an hour later, she called for Tony as she wasn't sure she could make it out of her bedroom without injuring herself somehow. Tony came to her door, opened it, and helped Ziva. "Feel better now?" 

"A little. I will feel much better when I get this stupid bandage off my head though." She replied.

"Well, you'll find out tomorrow if your eyes have healed properly." 

"I don't know if I can wait that long." 

"Come and sit down." Tony directed her to the couch and sat her and himself down. 

"Thankyou Tony."

"For what?"

"Everything. I really appreciate you helping me like this. You have no idea how frustrating and frightening having no sight is."

"It's my pleasure, Ziva. And don't worry so much about your sight, I'm sure it'll come back." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. 

"I hope you're right." She said. 

------

That afternoon, Tony took Ziva to see the doctor about whether or not her eyes were healed properly. Ziva was very apprehensive about this visit. She really wanted the doctor to tell her everything would be okay, even though she knew there was a possibility that everything wouldn't be okay. 

Tony led her into the building to see the doctor. He stood outside the room whilst the doctor examined her eyes and gave her the diagnosis.

The doctor removed the bandages to reveal Ziva's slightly inflamed eyes. "Okay, keep your eyes closed and place your hand over your eyes. Open them slowly and tell me if you can see my hand." The doctor told her. 

Ziva did as she was told, she blinked a few times before saying, "I can see. I see your hand. Thankyou so much, doctor." 

"It was all you, Miss David." 

"Tony!" She called. 

Tony came in, and she walked straight over to him, she purposely bumped right into him, making a reference to her bumping into him yesterday. "So?"

She looked right into his eyes, "I can see!" 

"That's great, Ziva." He replied, "I was really worried that you wouldn't be able to." 

"So was I." 

"If you're ready, you can leave now, Miss David."

"I sure am." She replied. She had to sign a few things first, but when she'd finished, she and Tony walked out. "You have no idea how wonderful it is to see the sky again, Tony. Or anything for that matter. Even you." She said, with a smirk. 

"Someone's changed their tune. Not that I'm complaining, of course." He replied. 

They walked over to Tony's car, "Am I taking you home or to NCIS?" 

"Home, first, I need a few things." 

They drove to Ziva's place, at a relatively normal speed, after all Tony was driving, not Ziva. 

When they arrived they both got out of the car, mostly out of habit, Tony opened Ziva's door for her. "You know, I can see now Tony."

"I know that, but I like doing things for you." 

They walked up to the front door, Ziva knew Tony would try and open it for her, she wriggled her way in front of him before he had a chance to stop her. They were now standing very close to one another, Ziva stood looking up at Tony. "You going to open the door or are we just going to stand here for the rest of our lives?" Tony asked, sarcastically. 

"Depends…" Ziva replied. 

"On what?" 

"On what we're going to do when we get inside." 

Playing the idiot, Tony replied, "Well, you're going to get your things and I'm going to wait for you…is that the right answer?" 

"It's one of them…" Ziva replied, suggestively. 

"I think I like the sound of that…" Tony replied. Ziva was still in front of him, he moved closer to her and reached around her and opened the door with her key.

They went inside. "You wait here, I'm going to have a shower first, I feel all icky." 

"That's a really great description, Ziva." Tony replied, sarcastically.

"Whatever, it worked didn't it?"

Tony watched as Ziva went into the bathroom, she closed the door, but didn't lock it. Tony assumed she had though. He expected her to take forever, he'd picked up over the years that women took forever in the shower, he assumed Ziva would be no different, but then, she was Ziva, not exactly the most feminine women he'd ever known…He was proved wrong, she took her time. 

She emerged from the bathroom a while later, dressed only in a towel, she'd completely forgotten to get some clothes before she'd gone in, much to Tony's delight. 

"You know that towel does something for you Ziva." He said, watching her walk over to her room. 

"Tony!" 

"What! Just saying, you look hot."

"Well, don't look anymore." 

"Bit hard to now, Ziva. The image is already in my mind." He said, walking over to her. She tried to get away and go into her room, but he caught her. "Ha, I got you." 

"Yes, now will you let go of me and let me get dressed?" 

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I like this look on you Ziva…" He said, smirking. 

"Tony…" 

"Yes, Zee-Vah…"

"Shut up…" She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing her lips to his, sneaking her tongue inside his mouth. He responded with equal passion. As they kissed, Ziva's towel was becoming loose, she didn't really notice until Tony did, which meant it was too late. 

"Eh, Ziva…I believe you're missing something." He said. 

"Oh.. I… eh… I'm…"

Tony picked her towel up and wrapped it around her nearly dry body. 

" I.. I'm.. I'm sorry about that Tony." 

"Don't be." He replied, kissing her again. 

Breaking apart, Ziva said, "Let me get dressed, I'm getting cold."

"Oh I can fix that." Tony said. 

"I don't doubt you can, and I'm sure I'd enjoy that, but this towel is not very comfortable…"

"Who said you needed a towel…" He directed her into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He undressed himself and fell next to her, he kissed her lips again and she said, "You know, I could get used to this, Tony." 

------

The next day, Tony drove Ziva to work. Partly out of habit and partly because he liked to. They entered the bullpen together and greeted everyone. 

"Ziva, I see you're back." Gibbs said.

"Yes, thankfully."

"Good to hear." 

Abby practically knocked Ziva over when she saw her, "Ziva! Oh, I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you're okay. I see Tony took good care of you." 

"Yes, he did." 

Ziva also spoke to McGee and Ducky, who were also very glad she was okay. Ziva made her way up to Jenny's, she insisted to Tony that she do this one alone. 

"Ziva, you're back." 

"I am." 

Jenny got up and hugged her friend, "I was worried about you Ziva, I didn't like to see you go through that, it must have been terrifying." 

"It was, but I'm okay now, and Tony's taking good care of me, so it's all okay." 

"I'm glad. I knew he would, he's got a big heart." 

"Yes, he does, I didn't know it for sure until recently. But I'm glad I found my way into it." She said, "See you later, Jenny." 

Jenny smiled, "See you Ziva." 

_**The End. **_

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review, thanks :) **


End file.
